


eight legs

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Tentacles, but also some KF without tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, and an unexpected visitor.





	eight legs

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a while - finally finished it today. Be forewarned that this involves an octopus.

It begins with an octopus.

It's a warm summer's night and Fai's sitting at his desk, legs crossed, pencil in his mouth as he figures out his trigonometry.

Boring, Fai thinks, but it's not as though he'll graduate from high school without passing Trig.

He stares at the lines and angles and numbers on his textbook, then looks up at the rest of his desk. It's a nice desk. Second-hand, picked off the curb, but with picture frames—his parents, his late brother, and a row of food plushies. They're not quite the sight as his roommate is, but they'll have to do. Kurogane's out, busy with basketball practice, and he won't be back for a while.

Fai squirms, wondering if Kurogane thinks about him. If Kurogane's stripped Fai in his mind, his thin shirt and his small sleeping shorts, bent him over and spread him open. Maybe Kurogane's thought about touching inside Fai's ass, fucking Fai with his fingers, his cock, spreading Fai open and filling him with come.

Gods know Fai's imagined it, on nights when he listens to Kurogane snoring in the other bed in their shared room, the door closed, Fai's blanket pulled over himself, his hand winding secretly down between his legs.

Maybe Kurogane's jerked off to Fai in the bathroom. Maybe he thinks nothing of Fai, with Fai's aquariums, his tortoises and goldfish and that octopus that keeps escaping from its tank.

Fai scratches numbers on his homework, then doodles an octopus. Reaches down, rubs his cock through his thin shorts.

Maybe Kurogane will come home early, and he'll step into the room and see Fai all hard, his cock flushed and aching, needing to be sucked.

Fai gulps, looking at the stretch of cotton of his shorts, clinging around his growing cock.

He needs to be doing his homework, not jerking off.

So he pulls his hand away, tucks his feet against the spindles of the chair, and keeps his hands on the desk. Scratches out more numbers, crunches them into his calculator.

He thinks he imagines the brief touch on his thigh, the damp caress up his calf. Thinks he's probably too horny when a soft, wet touch slides up his calf, small and narrow, soft.

Then the touch disappears, and Fai shakes his head. _You're thinking too much,_ he tells himself. _You think Kuro's under your desk, ready to suck you off._

If only Kurogane would.

Fai squirms in his seat, rubs his balls against the chair. They slide around a little in his sac. He needs more, needs to free his cock, stroke it—

No, he needs to be doing his homework.

Except there's a light touch on his crotch this time, firm and damp, and he looks down.

And there, the familiar coil of purplish-white tentacles curves over the bulge of his cock, leaving damp water spots on his shorts. Fai stops breathing. His octopus has gotten out of its tank again, and now it's on his chair, narrow tentacles clinging to the seat between his legs, the tapered end of one tentacle curled over his growing cock.

"Go back to your tank," Fai says. Not that the octopus cares, or understands him.

Instead, he watches with sick fascination as the octopus curls its tentacle over his cock. Then it heaves the rest of its body onto the seat, cold and slippery on Fai's bare thigh. Its body is the size of Fai's forearm, the thickest part of its tentacles the size of Fai's wrist.

The octopus wriggles its tentacle into the loose seam of Fai's shorts—he's been meaning to fix it, the threads coming apart with each wash. And now, the octopus pushes its tentacle between worn fabric, stretching its seam, touching Fai's cock with the cool, rough discs of its tentacle.

Fai gasps. And the octopus watches him with its large, dark eyes. He probably should scoop it up and return it to its tank. Except he's also horny, and he wants to know what his pet is doing here, on his seat, touching his cock.

Kurogane isn't touching Fai. If the octopus wants to, well. It may as well take everything Fai has.

The octopus reaches into Fai's shorts with another tentacle, pries his shorts open. And now Fai sees the hardening length of his cock, dark and pink behind the material, each pulse of blood making it strain against the material.

He groans. And the octopus winds its tentacle around his cock, squeezes it, nudges it out of his shorts, so it's hanging out, thick and heavy, draped over his balls.

 _I can't believe its doing this. I can't believe_ I'm _doing this._

And the octopus squeezes around his cock, slides its tentacles up and down—three around Fai, now. Maybe four.

Fai spreads his legs, leans back, offering the octopus his cock. He wants to come. Doesn't matter how he gets there.

The octopus squeezes, and it slides its tentacle around Fai, sliding its tip down over his head, to the opening of his foreskin. Fai holds his breath, his heart thundering.

Then the octopus pushes the slender tip of its tentacle under Fai's skin, slides it around Fai's sensitive head, and pleasure whispers through his skin.

Fai groans, his cock pushing out of its tip. Precome drips over the octopus's tentacles; his cock is fully hard, now, straining hungrily between his legs. With his thumb, he pushes his cock toward the octopus, angling it horizontal. The octopus wraps the rest of its tentacles around it, and then around Fai's balls, squeezing him.

Feels like a fist around him, except not quite. Fai curls his fingers into his chair, not daring to breathe. His cock is insanely hard, flushed, lewd with its hunger. Then the octopus moves, completely covering it.

He can't see his cock, now—it's hidden amidst the glistening coil of purple limbs. The octopus lifts a couple of tentacles up, and Fai sees the pink, blunt tip of his head, the line of his piss slit.

The octopus feels over it with its disks, slides its tentacle right over Fai's slit. Then it wriggles the tip of its tentacle in, a light pressure spreading him open. Fai gasps, his cock thrumming with pleasure, his precome lubricating the octopus's invasion.

He feels the octopus inside him. Feels it squeeze his balls, his sensitive cock. And inside his cock, too, a faint touch in his urethra, reaching deeper.

It doesn't _hurt_ , no. But it feels damn weird seeing his cock open around that _thing_ , seeing it pull out, then push back inside. The octopus is fucking his cock, making him feel so damn full, and Fai's so hard he's about to burst.

It doesn't even surprise him when the rest of his shorts rip. Fai moans, pushing his hips up, and gasps when a tentacle pushes between his asscheeks, cool and damp.

It finds his hole. It pushes in, and another tentacle follows. And Fai covers his face with his forearm, knowing this is wrong, knowing he shouldn't want to continue.

But if Kurogane doesn't know, if Kurogane won't touch him...

Fai reaches down, grabs his ass and spreads it, and the octopus's tentacles stretch his hole wider. He feels the cool air of the room enter him, feels the coil and slide of tentacles in his body.

And then something big presses against his hole, blunt and wide, and Fai strains to see it, but his balls have tightened up, blocking sight whatever's behind.

The octopus pushes something into him, its tentacles stretching him open, pushing the thing further into his body. He feels it open him up and momentarily panics. _What is inside me?_

Then the tentacles drag down his cock, and it jerks, pleasure streaming through his flesh. Fai squirms, his cock throbbing, his balls heavy with come. He shouldn't be so aroused by an octopus, by something foreign inside his body, but he is.

"What the hell?" someone says from the doorway. _Kurogane._

Fai yelps, his body clenching. He tries to cover himself, but the octopus has wrapped itself around his hips, around his cock. It's inside him, and Fai doesn't want to hurt it trying to get it off.

Footsteps come closer. Fai's heart slams against his chest, and he can't move. Tries to close his legs. Presses his hands over his cock, tentacles still sliding around it. No time to hide.

Kurogane stops right by Fai's desk, frowning down. Fai's face burns. His ass clenches. The octopus squeezes hard around his cock, and pleasure crashes over him. He's coming, spurting everywhere, pleasure blinding him to everything but the tentacles around him, inside him.

"The fuck," Kurogane says.

Fai gasps and reels, trying to cover himself up. But the mess is everywhere, on his desk, on his thighs, smeared across the octopus. _Kurogane saw me come._

Kurogane reaches down, and Fai's heart stops.

Instead, Kurogane grabs the octopus by its tentacles, hauls it up.

"Don't!" Fai says. "Don't kill him!"

Kurogane slants him an inscrutable look, then strides over to the tank by Fai's bed, where the lid's lifted just slightly, enough for an octopus to escape.

"You took him out?" Kurogane asks.

"No!" Fai's entire head scorches. He wasn't the one putting an octopus on himself.

"Lock him up, idiot."

Fai gulps. Can't think of anything to say, when his shorts are ripped, there's still something inside, and—gods, there's something _inside_ him.

Fai whimpers. Kurogane drops the octopus into the tank with a splash, and sets the stones on top of the tank lid, so the octopus can't push it off again.

There's nothing but the gurgle of the water filters in the room. Fai can't look at Kurogane. He needs to get inside himself, pull out whatever the octopus left. And from behind, he can feel Kurogane's gaze on his skull, suspicious, probably judging.

"Look, I—I didn't intend it," Fai mumbles. "It got onto me."

Not that Kurogane will believe him, when Fai's been lying to him about any- and everything. Fai twists the hem of his shirt around his fingers. Then he stands, pulling his shirt over his ripped shorts—his cock is still flushed, but soft now, smeared with come.

There's no point staying in the room, not if it's just going to be awkward silence, Kurogane thinking Fai's some sort of sick freak.

Fai tucks his cock behind his shirt, swipes off the streaks of come on his thighs, and shuffles toward the door.

A step from freedom, Kurogane snags his arm.

Kurogane's hand is warm, firm, and Fai freezes, unable to believe the heat of it. "The octopus," Kurogane says. "It did that to you?"

Fai squirms. Looks at his feet. "I didn't place it there, if that's what you're asking."

"But you had a choice."

Fai's face burns. Yes, he did. He chose to accept the octopus's touch. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you get away?"

And now Fai can't even look up, because explaining any of this—any of his desire, his loneliness, what little he thinks of himself—Kurogane wouldn't understand. "You don't want to know."

"What if I do?"

Fai shrugs. "No one else will touch me."

Kurogane sighs. He's broad-shouldered, his basketball jersey clinging to his shoulders, his pecs, his skin glistening with sweat. "You just have to ask."

Fai doesn't know what the hell Kurogane means. It's not like Kurogane wants anything to do with him, when Fai's been lying to him, been hiding all his fear beneath smiles. "Oh."

Kurogane releases him then, and Fai beats a quick retreat to the bathroom, pulling out a bottle of lube from his drawer. He drops his shorts, looks at the ruined material. Lubes up his fingers, and pushes them up his ass.

He can't reach it. There's something inside him—he feels the weight of it. But the tip of his finger just barely brushes it, and it's slightly rough. Maybe there's a handhold on it, but his fingers are too damn short to grab on.

He winces, curls up on himself, pushing his fingers until the knuckles are pressed up against his hole.

Whatever's inside shoves up further inside him, and Fai panics. He can't get it out. Maybe it'll be pushed out tomorrow, but he's heard stories. What if it doesn't come out of his body?

He runs his hand under the faucet, a dull, sick feeling rising up his throat. _What if it kills me?_

Fai pulls his shorts back on. The seam is still ripped. The cotton hangs loose against his thighs, and when he moves, his balls press the seam of his shorts open, dangle out. Fai covers his face. He's so shameless. He pulls his shirt down, and walks back to his shared room.

There's no one else in the apartment. Fuuma's gone for the weekend, and so's Sorata. It's so _quiet_ in here. So silent that Fai's thoughts crowd out his head, make him falter at the door to his shared bedroom.

He should just sleep in the living room. There'll be no one else here tonight, anyway.

Fai pads to the kitchen, keeping his head bowed. Maybe he should get dressed, get out of the place. Spend the night in the library or something, so at least he won't be sharing a room with Kurogane, knowing Kurogane thinks Fai's fucked his octopus on purpose.

_I'll bring my textbooks. There's a quiz next week. I'll bring all my assignments along._

Buoyed by the list of things he can do, Fai hurries back to his bedroom. And stops short in the doorway when he finds Kurogane sitting on the bed, his arms folded, his red eyes darting to Fai.

Fai's throat goes dry. He looks at the floorboards, hurries to his desk to pull out his textbooks. The sooner he can get out of here, the better.

"Hey," Kurogane says. His voice slides into Fai's ears, rasping and growly, and it makes something coil tight inside Fai.

Fai ignores him. Shoves heavy books into his schoolbag.

Kurogane walks over to the door. Then he closes it, and locks it. And Fai's hair stands on end. _He's going to tell me how much he hates me._

He pulls his shirt down between his legs, fumbles for his pencil case. Speeds up when Kurogane's footfalls draw closer, until they're right behind him, and the heat of his body radiates into Fai.

Fai listens to the gurgle of his aquariums, so he won't think about everything else.

"There's something wrong with you," Kurogane says.

Fai flinches. "Are you only noticing now?"

"No, it's worse now." And Kurogane crouches down beside him, grabs Fai's wrist.

Fai looks up. His hand trembles in Kurogane's grasp, his heart patters against his ribs.

"Look at me," Kurogane says quietly.

Fai doesn't dare look. But Kurogane squeezes his hand, and Fai's blood drains away from his face. He looks up, meet's Kurogane's eyes. Can't read them at all. So he says what he's thinking, so maybe Kurogane will release him and let him burrow into the ground. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Kurogane frowns. "No."

It's so incredible that Fai laughs. "Then you must be lying."

"I'm not you, you idiot."

"So I've noticed."

"What did that octopus do to you?"

Fai's face scorches so hot he thinks his skin might peel off. "Do you have to ask?"

"You said you didn't—didn't put it there."

Fai feels the brush of air around his balls—they're still hanging out of his shorts. He needs to pull on a better set of clothes, get out of here. His balls are out, and Kurogane's right next to him.

"It. It crawled over," Fai says. "Don't ask me, ask that damn animal." His body squeezes around that _thing_ inside him, and he squirms, his cheeks flushing. "I—I need to go."

"You spent a long time in the bathroom." Kurogane's eyes haven't once left him. "You okay?"

Fai laughs, louder and more painful. He hasn't been okay in a long time. "Nothing you can fix, Kuro."

Kurogane's forehead creases. "What can't I fix?"

"Everything!"

It's not like Kurogane knows about the voices in Fai's head, the guilt that tries to pull Fai under, the dead brother, the fault that was all his, the accident on the sidewalk that he could've prevented if Yuui didn't have to run out when Fai's beloved glass marble bounced away.

Fai rolls back on his heels, sits down heavily on his ass. Feels the thing inside him move. He squeezes his eyes shut, covers his face with his hands. That thing the octopus left in him is the smallest of his worries. Hell, maybe he deserved it.

Warm fingers circle his wrist, pry his hands away from his face. When Fai opens his eyes, he finds Kurogane staring at him, his eyes intent.

Or maybe he has nothing left to lose, if Kurogane hates him anyway.

Fai looks down at his toes, mumbles, "It left something inside me."

Then he turns back to his bag, figuring he may as well move out of the room. Kurogane will find another roommate.

"What?" Kurogane tightens his grip on both Fai's wrists. "Inside you?"

Fai looks down, and tenses when he finds that his shirt has ridden up, that his balls are peeking out of his torn shorts. Kurogane follows his gaze. Fai wants to burrow under the floorboards and never come out again. Kurogane's looking at his naked balls.

"When you say inside, you mean inside your ass, right?" Kurogane rumbles. "Not inside your cock."

Of course Kurogane's seen that, too, the octopus pushing a tentacle into Fai's cock. Fai squirms. Shakes his head jerkily. "Not—not my cock."

Kurogane's gaze drops further. Fai doesn't want to know what Kurogane's thinking right now. "You can't get it out?"

Fai shakes his head.

"Wanna go to the doctor?"

"No!" Fai quails. He doesn't want this on his medical records at all.

"Then, what, you gonna wait until it comes out by itself?"

"It's not like you're offering to pull it out of my ass," Fai snaps.

"I could try," Kurogane says.

The reality of it sinks into Fai. He freezes. Glances at Kurogane, and finds Kurogane completely solemn, like he hasn't just volunteered to put his fingers inside Fai.

Fai sways, too surprised to believe it. Kurogane couldn't just have volunteered. "Sure, why not."

It's not like Fai has any pride left.

Kurogane nods at Fai's bed. "Get on there. I'll look."

"You can't be serious."

"Does it look like I'm not?" Kurogane frowns, impatient now. "That thing put something in you, and you're just sitting around?"

Fai groans. "I don't want to think about it."

"Then stop wasting my time."

Kurogane's telling Fai to get on the bed. Open up. At least, that's what it sounds like he means.

_He'll look at my hole. He'll put his fingers inside me._

And that sends a hot, secret thrill up Fai's spine, makes his cock twitch. It hasn't even been half an hour yet, and despite the insanity of the situation, Fai feels his shorts growing tight. Another few seconds, and the rest of his seams will split.

He scrambles to his bed so Kurogane won't see his growing erection. Turns his back toward his roommate, who just so happens to be the most handsome guy in the whole school. Whom Fai's had a stupid crush on since forever. Whom Fai's been dreaming of fucking, spreading for, sucking off.

Fai's at his bed when his cock pushes through the hole in his shorts, pushing out of its foreskin, dusky and hungry again. He pulls his shirt over it, holds still. Doesn't know if this is a joke, or what.

"I need you to take your shorts off," Kurogane rumbles.

Fai's cock throbs. "You volunteered to get that thing inside out."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna strip you."

But Fai feels Kurogane's eyes on him, feels the weight of Kurogane's expectations. Doesn't know what Kurogane will think of Fai's ass, even if there's something possibly terrible inside him.

Fai gulps, and shoves his shorts down. It whispers down his thighs to his knees, and he wriggles out of it. Keeps his back to Kurogane, so Kurogane won't see how Fai's already hard. _Maybe he'll think I'm a slut._

Kurogane walks over to his own bedside table. The drawer rumbles open. Fai lies on his bed, flattens his cock against the mattress, hiding it with his body. He spreads his legs. Lets Kurogane have every bit of access to his hole.

It's like Fai's wildest dreams come true, except Kurogane will be looking for something inside him, instead of fucking him senseless.

It'll be good enough. Fai hasn't even expected Kurogane to volunteer.

He tucks his shirt up around him, and buries his face in the mattress. Doesn't want to look at Kurogane, doesn't want to see the revulsion, or Kurogane's plummeting opinions of him.

A plastic bottle cap snaps. Fai's throat goes dry. He reaches behind him, grasps his asscheeks, and pulls them open.

Kurogane sucks in a sharp breath. "The hell are you doing?"

"Making it easier for you."

"It's not making it easier," Kurogane mutters.

"Harder?"

There's a pause. "Yeah," Kurogane growls, his voice lower.

"Oh." Fai releases himself, grinds against the bed to relieve some pressure in his cock. He's already starting to drip, and Kurogane's not even inside him yet.

Somewhere behind him, Kurogane's looking at Fai's bare ass. Fai swallows. Resists the urge to spread himself again. Kurogane had been looking at Fai's hole for one glorious second.

Slowly, Kurogane settles behind Fai. His knee nudges Fai's foot, and Fai spreads his legs. Pushes his hips higher, just in case Kurogane needs a better angle. Kurogane's breath hitches.

"You're sure there's something inside," Kurogane says.

Fai nods. "Y-Yeah. I tried reaching it, but—but my fingers are too short."

Kurogane swallows. Then comes the sound of gel squirting out of a tube, and something cool nudges between Fai's cheeks. Kurogane, and some lube.

Fai glances over his shoulder, just enough to glimpse the bottle of gel next to Kurogane's knee. "You... you have lube?"

There's an awkward pause. Fai wants to hide his face. He had no idea Kurogane had lube. Doesn't know what Kurogane uses it for. Maybe he fucks other guys with it—better, more deserving people.

"Yeah," Kurogane says. Fai doesn't dare look at him again. He grabs himself again, spreads his ass, and Kurogane hisses.

Better that, than talking about lube with him.

But Kurogane doesn't protest this time. "I'm going in," he says.

"Yeah," Fai croaks.

Kurogane's fingers are blunt, slow, probing at Fai's hole. He touches Fai's hole gently first, sends tingles down Fai's nerves. Then Fai relaxes for him and Kurogane pushes in, and he's stretching Fai's used body. He's inside.

Kurogane reaches deeper, and every ounce of Fai's awareness anchors on his finger, until it slides all the way in.

"I feel it," Kurogane says, his voice lifting, as though he's surprised.

"I—I told you there's something inside."

Kurogane doesn't say anything for a long pause.

"Did you think I was lying?" Fai winces.

"Maybe."

Probably. Fai hides his face in the mattress. No point trying to win any points with Kurogane right now.

Except Kurogane's finger brushes right against Fai's prostate, and Fai gasps.

"Hurts?" Kurogane asks.

Fai shakes his head. "Go—go on."

Kurogane pushes his finger deeper. "I can't get a grip on it."

Fai bites down his moan. "What does it—what does it feel like?"

"Like a ball. Kinda rough. I gotta stretch you—can't get a grip on it."

Kurogane's finger curls inside him, pushing this way and that. Fai jerks, his cock so hard it hurts. "Ah!"

Kurogane pauses. "Does it hurt?"

Fai shakes his head. "Just—just surprised."

He can't say he's hard, can't say he's making a damp spot on his bed, with Kurogane probing inside him like that.

"I gotta put another finger in."

"Okay."

The next finger slides into Fai, stretching him wider than before. Fai closes his fists around his sheets, his ass squeezing. _He's inside me. He's touching me._

Kurogane tries scissoring his fingers inside Fai. It pushes his fingers right up against Fai's prostate, a sweet, firm pressure. Fai jerks against him, pleasure humming through his body. Kurogane's fingers open Fai inside, like he's pushing on Fai's walls, stretching him open. Fai's breath shudders out of him.

"Almost got it," Kurogane says. Fai pretends it's Kurogane's cock in him, Kurogane pushing inside, maybe filling him up with come. It's not like Kurogane will actually fuck him, and Fai's familiar enough with pretending.

He buries his face in his bed, tries not to groan when Kurogane's finger mashes right into his prostate. Fai jerks again.

"Sorry," Kurogane says.

"You don't have to apologize," Fai hisses, his body tense, each press of Kurogane's finger sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm not doing this right," Kurogane mutters. He struggles with the object. Jabs Fai's prostate again.

Fai groans, his cock grinding into his soaked, slippery bedsheet. At this rate, Kurogane's going to make him come before he gets whatever it is out.

Fai bites his lip, and pushes, hoping it squeezes the thing toward Kurogane.

Kurogane grunts.

"What's wrong?" Fai pants.

"Tight," Kurogane says. "Relax a bit."

"Can't relax," Fai says. He's rocking into the bed, now, his cock needing touch. His balls are drawn up tight against his body, and maybe Kurogane hasn't noticed.

Kurogane's fingers move inside him, shoving against his prostate again.

Fai gasps. "Kuro, please!"

"I'm trying!" Kurogane snaps, spreading Fai wider from inside. "Almost have it out."

Then he curls his fingers into Fai's ass, spreading him, and his fingers wedge around whatever's inside. He drags it forward, and then slips, cursing. When he pushes again, pleasure spikes through Fai's body.

"Damn it, stop moving," Kurogane says.

"I'm trying not to come," Fai gasps.

Then pauses when Kurogane freezes against him.

"This," Kurogane says, his voice uneven. "This making you horny?"

"Just get the damn thing out," Fai moans, panting when Kurogane pushes his fingers into Fai, spreading him, trying to grasp that _thing_.

Then he pulls it out, his fingers grinding hard against Fai's prostate.

Fai screams, his body clenching, his cock pulsing as spurt after spurt of come erupt from him, smearing across his sheets.

When he blinks himself conscious, Kurogane's out of him. There's nothing inside him any longer, and Fai groans, fumbling for his pillow. He pulls it over his head, hiding his face. Can't look Kurogane in the eye after this. Kurogane was inside him when he came. Kurogane saw him come with the octopus.

It's probably the second-worst night of Fai's life.

"Hey," Kurogane says after a while. "You okay?"

Fai nods, then realizes Kurogane can't see him. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna go wash my hands," Kurogane says. "It's out."

Fai sags into his bed. "Oh."

Kurogane's got it out of him. Kurogane's touched him inside. Felt him come. And now Fai needs to leave this town, drop out of school, never see Kurogane ever again.

He waits until Kurogane leaves the room, watching from a tiny space under his pillow. Then, when the bathroom door closes, Fai flings open his closet door, grabs a pair of pants and pulls them on, and hops over to his desk. Crams everything important into his backpack—his laptop, his wallet, his phone. Then the picture frames, too, and the stuffed turtle in the corner of his desk.

"What're you doing?" Kurogane says.

Fai jumps, his heart crashing into his chest. His face burns. He needs to get out of here, so at least he'll be able to breathe again. "P-packing."

"You're going out?"

Fai nods. Can't look at him.

Kurogane watches. And Fai feels the weight of Kurogane's attention on his back. He keeps his eyes down. Doesn't know what to do about his octopus and his other pets—he'll come back another day when Kurogane isn't here. Then he'll clear out the rest of his things.

But he can't leave without the stuffed dino on his bed, the one Yuui gave him a decade ago. It's stinky and ratty and worn, and Fai crams it into his bag with everything else. Then he zips the bag up, turns, and Kurogane's behind him, much closer than Fai expected.

Fai yelps, stumbles back into his desk. Kurogane catches him by the arm, grips him tight. Fai realizes there's no way he can run. His pulse hammers in his ears.

"Why d'you look so damn scared?" Kurogane mutters.

Heat sweeps through Fai's face. It'll be an icy day in Hell before Fai admits it. "I don't—don't know."

Red eyes narrow. "You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

Fai's stomach twists. So maybe Kurogane can read him, and Fai shouldn't be surprised, after the year they've spent as roommates. "I'm leaving," he says finally.

"Coming back tomorrow?"

Fai shakes his head. Then realizes he shouldn't have told Kurogane that.

Kurogane narrows his eyes even more. "You're not coming back?" Then he glances at Fai's other things—the tanks of pets, the octopus pressed against the glass, watching them. "Why?"

"It's better for me to," Fai mumbles. Can't get any other words out—his throat's stuck.

"Because of that octopus?" Kurogane pauses. "Or me?"

Fai fidgets, his entire head burning. He can't meet Kurogane's eyes. He glances at his bed instead, and finds Kurogane's bottle of lube still on the floor, the thing he pulled out—a little spherical rock, just the size of a marble—next to it.

Funny how that happened. It's almost like the one Fai lost. The one Yuui went to pick up for him. His chest squeezes tight. First he lost Yuui, and now he'll lose Kurogane. Maybe Kurogane thinks terribly of him now.

Fai turns. Tugs at his arm so Kurogane will let him go. And Kurogane yanks Fai against himself, so sudden that Fai almost drops his bag.

"Don't go," Kurogane mutters, his chest hard and warm against Fai.

Fai stiffens against him. "What?"

Kurogane swallows. "Look, if it's about earlier, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Fai stares at the floor, stunned. "What." He swallows. He's never had Kurogane apologize to him. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Touching you."

Why would he even apologize for that? It was the best touch Fai's had in ages. Secretly, he wants more of it. Doesn't Kurogane know that? Probably not.

Fai looks up, and Kurogane's eyes burn into him. He isn't lying—Kurogane never lies.

"You can, um." Fai curls his hand into his backpack. "You can pretend you never touched me. I'm sorry."

"What do _you_ have to be sorry for?" Kurogane's eyes narrow.

Fai ducks his head. He doesn't need to talk about it ever again. "I'll just leave."

He moves, and Kurogane holds him down tighter. "I didn't say you could leave."

Fai's stomach flips about ten times. "But you hate me, don't you?"

Kurogane doesn't speak for a moment. "I hate your lies."

Fai closes his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"But I don't hate you."

Kurogane slides his hand down Fai's back, and it's sturdy and calm, soothing. Fai wants to melt against him, wants Kurogane's touch on his bare skin. "I don't understand," Fai says.

"Why's it so difficult to understand?" Kurogane mutters.

Fai glances up.

Then Kurogane kisses him, hot and hard, and Fai nearly drops his bag. He squawks, freezes up, his mind rejecting this. Kurogane can't be kissing him. Kurogane can kiss every other boy in school, because he's just that worthy. Fai isn't worthy. Fai's just a piece of nothing who's happening to share Kurogane's room.

Kurogane pulls away. There's no more wet and soft on Fai's lips, and he can't think right now.

Kurogane releases him, his eyes maybe a little uncertain. "You... don't like?"

Fai just stares. "What? Why...?"

Kurogane studies him for a moment longer, then sighs. "Why I just did that? You have no idea at all?"

Fai shakes his head.

"Fuck," Kurogane says, and his gaze is incredulous. "I like you."

It slides over Fai's head like a cloud. "What?"

Kurogane clicks his tongue. Looks away, his cheeks turning dark. "I'm not saying that again."

It feels surreal, standing in the room with Kurogane, his chest pressed against Kurogane's, his skin tingling with the heat of Kurogane's body. Kurogane has kissed him.

Fai presses his lips together. Feels the bit of damp Kurogane left.

"Are you still leaving?" Kurogane mutters.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Gods, you're an idiot," Kurogane says. "'Course it matters."

Kurogane takes the bag from Fai's hands, sets it down on his bed. "What that octopus did to you—that was wrong."

"Why do you even care?"

Kurogane looks at Fai again, and it feels like he can read everything about Fai with those eyes. "'Cuz I care about you."

Fai looks down at himself. Doesn't see anything worth caring about. "Oh."

"You don't believe me."

Fai laughs then, harsh and sharp. Most days, he doesn't even believe anything about himself. "I probably should."

Kurogane sighs. He points at the bed, and tugs Fai over. Sits down with him. "Don't go," Kurogane says.

There's uncertainty in his eyes, a faint flicker of hope, and Fai's heart skips. Doesn't dare believe this. "Because you think you can fix me?"

"Because I want you close." Kurogane looks away. "That's all."

It's a lot more than Fai expects. He twists his fingers together, feeling far too naked next to Kurogane, even if he has all his clothes on. Kurogane's seen him. Touched him. And he's still here.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Fai says eventually. "There's so many other people—"

"There's only one of you."

Fai smiles wryly. "There used to be two. My twin died."

Kurogane sucks in a sharp breath, and Fai shrugs. Doesn't want to think about it.

"There's still you," Kurogane says. His grip tightens on Fai's arm, and he leans in. Presses his nose to Fai's hair, breathing him in. Fai's throat tightens.

"What's so great about me?" he asks.

"You're honest where it counts," Kurogane says quietly, his breath rustling through Fai's hair. "You care about people."

Fai doesn't care about himself, but Kurogane doesn't know that.

Kurogane slips his fingers under Fai's chin, turns Fai to face him. Then his eyes drop to Fai's lips, and Fai stops breathing.

"Can I...?" Kurogane asks.

Fai doesn't think he really means it, but at this point, he has nothing left to lose. "Yeah."

Kurogane leans in, kisses him on the lips. The kiss is slow, tentative, lips on lips and teeth on skin. Fai's breath catches. Kurogane slides into his mouth, tangles his tongue with Fai. It's kind of like sex, wet and slippery, and Fai remembers Kurogane's fingers on him, remembers nights when he'd laid awake in bed, quietly jerking off, hoping Kurogane doesn't hear him moan.

He remembers Kurogane's fingers inside him, Kurogane pressing until he came. That was the best feeling he'd had in a while.

When Kurogane breaks the kiss, he asks quietly, "You gonna stay?"

Fai stares at the sheen of damp on Kurogane's lips, and hesitates. Kurogane's kissed him again. He's kissed Fai _twice._ And now he's looking at Fai with those coppery eyes, and Fai can't look away.

He doesn't want to leave. If Kurogane offers to let him stay, then Fai will stay, even if it hurts him like an egg smashing on rock.

"Yeah," Fai croaks, wanting to burrow into Kurogane's chest, lose himself in that heat. He wants to feel Kurogane pressed against him, bare skin and hard muscle, wants Kurogane touching every inch of him.

"Good," Kurogane whispers, his fingertips sliding down Fai's throat.

He kisses Fai again, and Fai dares to touch the damp wall of Kurogane's chest, the grooves of his pecs, the solid muscle of his abs. Kurogane sucks in a sharp breath. Fai freezes, glances down. Finds Kurogane's shorts stretched over his thighs, and the growing bulge between them.

He's come twice tonight, and the sight sends Fai's blood south anyway. Fai groans. Kurogane's gaze darts up, studying him.

"Want something?" Kurogane asks, his voice dipping low.

Fai licks his lips. Every bit of his body says _yes._

How did you tell your too-handsome roommate you want his cock? Want to suck it, taste it, worship every inch of his body?

Fai gulps. He looks down, sees Kurogane's cock twitch under his attention. He imagines the heat of it, the thickness.

Then Kurogane catches Fai's hand, brings it between them, and presses Fai's palm right against his cock.

Fai throbs, his pants too tight. He hasn't even zipped them up; his cock's trapped in one pant leg, pressed against his thigh, and his ass is ready, all over again.

Carefully, he trails his fingers over Kurogane's length. The basketball jersey's satiny beneath his fingers, and past that, he feels the crown of Kurogane's tip, then the heavy weight of his cock. He's thick. He's growing harder, and as Fai reaches down to stroke his balls, Kurogane's breath rushes out.

"Damn it," Kurogane whispers, his throat working.

Fai looks up at him, suddenly nervous. "I did—I did something wrong?"

"No," Kurogane growls. Then he presses Fai's hand down on his cock, and rocks his hips. His cock thickens; it pushes a hot indent into Fai's palm, and Fai's hole squeezes.

Kurogane's the perfect size for him. The perfect thickness, and length, and Fai wants all of that delicious cock. He gulps, his throat too dry.

"Um," Fai says.

"Where?" Kurogane rasps, some damp from his shorts smearing on Fai's hand. He's leaking, and Fai hadn't realized that earlier. It makes Fai drip, makes Fai want to kneel, and taste him.

So he does. He gets to his knees, presses his face to the musky, damp fabric of Kurogane's shorts, and licks Kurogane's cock. Kurogane groans. Rubs his covered cock all over Fai's face, its heavy length dragging over Fai's forehead, his nose, his cheeks. It slips against his lips; Fai finds its thick tip, closes his mouth around it.

Kurogane fucks into his mouth, shorts and all.

And it feels right, somehow.

Fai sucks on Kurogane through his shorts, licks at his damp, precome-soaked shorts. Hollows his cheeks. Kurogane hisses; his hands tremble. Then he slides his fingers through Fai's hair, holds his head back, and pulls out of Fai's mouth.

When he does, Fai finds Kurogane's shorts clinging to his cock like a second skin, the crown of his cock outlined lewdly by his shorts, straining up at him. As though it wants to probe inside Fai, explore him, leave its come on his skin.

Fai's breath staggers out of him. He licks his lips, looks up. Kurogane's eyes are dark, his pupils blown, his chest heaving.

"Fuck, you look good," Kurogane murmurs.

Fai doesn't know what the hell that means. He curls his fingers into Kurogane's waistband, pulls his shorts down. No boxers. Kurogane plays basketball with no boxers on.

It makes Fai squirm, makes his cock throb. And then he frees Kurogane's cock from its confines, and it's thick, proud, pushing up at him like it's demanding a taste.

Fai tastes him.

It's silky on his tongue, warm, solid, and Kurogane groans, his hips rolling. His cock slides heavy on Fai's tongue, filling his mouth. Fai sucks on him, trying to coax more of that salty precome from him, trying to make Kurogane's balls draw up even tighter. They're full of come, and that's for him.

Kurogane's hard for him. Fai's stomach flips.

Then Kurogane lifts his leg, pushes his toes into the open fly of Fai's pants, and pushes down.

Fai's cock slips out, shameless and hard, its tip pushing out of his foreskin. Fai's cheeks burn. Embarrassed, he covers his cock, hides it from Kurogane's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane rumbles. Slides his big toe under Fai's tip, callused skin scraping down Fai's underside. Fai shudders, leaking onto his foot. It's so damn lewd, his precome a glistening thread on Kurogane's skin.

Kurogane wedges his toes open around Fai's cock, stroking down his length, all the way to his balls. The touch is light, careful, and Fai's nerves light up every inch of the way.

"K-Kuro—" he gasps.

"You like?" Kurogane growls, sliding his big toe over Fai's balls. Then he pushes down on Fai's fly, and runs his toe down Fai's sac—it's pulled up tight, heavy with what little come he has left

"Yes," Fai breathes. Feels like he's at Kurogane's mercy, his body singing with each of Kurogane's touches.

"Get on the bed," Kurogane murmurs, sliding Fai's foreskin down to expose his hungry tip. "Pants off."

Blood surges into Fai's already-full cock. He can't think, when his cock throbs and throbs and it's dark red between Kurogane's toes, its tip glistening.

He scrambles onto his feet. Shoves his pants down, off his legs entirely. Climbs onto Kurogane's bed on all fours, spreading his thighs.

He has no shame left. All he has is a body that craves Kurogane, craves all of Kurogane on him, around him, inside him.

He reaches down, grasps his asscheek, and pulls it open.

Kurogane swears.

Fai's stomach flips. He turns, afraid he's offended Kurogane somehow.

But all Kurogane's doing is stroking his own cock, his eyes glued on Fai's hole.

"You don't know how good you look," Kurogane mutters, raking his eyes down Fai's back. Then he steps up between Fai's feet, and strokes his warm hands up Fai's thighs, leaving Fai's skin tingling.

He reaches between Fai's legs. Cups Fai's balls in his hand, then reaches further, circling his hand around Fai's sensitive cock. It feels like bliss, and Fai ruts into his palm, panting.

"That's it," Kurogane murmurs. "I want to see you."

Fai blushes. He doesn't want Kurogane to see him, when Kurogane can see all his imperfections and mistakes and fuck-ups. But he also loves the thought of Kurogane seeing his intimate parts, the parts Fai wishes he'd touch. And now he is.

Kurogane slides his fingers up Fai's cock, to his tip. Rolls his fingertip around Fai's head, sliding his foreskin down, squeezing his wet tip. "So damn wet," Kurogane murmurs, his fingertips slipping on Fai's skin. "Didn't know you get so hungry."

Fai moans, his face burning. He hasn't shown Kurogane this side of him before—has always been afraid to.

And yet here Kurogane is, stroking him, _encouraging_ Fai to be hungry.

Fai pushes his cock against Kurogane's fingers. Kurogane closes his fist around Fai. Pumps him twice, so pleasure hums down his nerves and makes him arch. Fai doesn't even know the sounds falling from his lips.

All he knows is Kurogane's hand feels like heaven, and he's touching Fai, and Fai's all spread open for him, waiting.

Kurogane sets his other hand on Fai's ass. Presses Fai's cheeks open with one thumb, so the cool air of the room brushes Fai's hole. Fai groans, tilting his ass toward Kurogane, and Kurogane swears again.

"Bad?" Fai asks.

"Fuck, no," Kurogane growls. He squeezes Fai's cock, until Fai cries out and his cock's pulsing, and his precome smears all over Kurogane's fingers, lubricating them so every thrust is a slick, sinful slide.

"Need—" Fai gasps. "Need to come."

"Yeah?" Kurogane asks. Then he pulls his hand away from Fai, and Fai ruts into empty air, his cock throbbing, too hot, so full it hurts.

"Kuro—" Fai chokes. "Kuro, please."

"Please what?"

Then Kurogane steps out of his shorts, and the bed behind Fai indents beneath his weight. And he fits his cock between Fai's asscheeks, let them close around him.

Fai drips. He pushes up at Kurogane, offering himself, trying to tempt Kurogane to slide inside. Instead, Kurogane strokes his cock with his slippery hand, wiping Fai's precome over himself.

Fai whines. Can't help it, when Kurogane's cock is heavy on his skin, just next to his hole, almost pushing in.

Except he's dreamed about Kurogane's cock for ages, thought about it probing inside him, rubbing against his prostate, making him climax over and over, until he's a mess of come and sweat and his limbs are jelly.

And now Kurogane's almost there, he's almost inside, and Fai wants to put his head down and pray everything will go right. He needs to come.

"Kuro, please."

"What do you want?" Kurogane whispers.

Fai groans, his hole clenching. "You."

"What part of me?" And he slides his tip right over Fai's hole, a light, tantalizing touch.

Fai's breath punches out of him.

He doesn't know how to ask for it. His tongue's thick, his body trembling with sheer need, and he can't think past Kurogane and his cock, his precome smearing over Fai's hole.

"Please," Fai whispers, reaching behind with both his hands, spreading himself.

"Fuck," Kurogane says, his breath coming sharp and fast. Then he reaches down, grabs the lube bottle, and Fai's insides tighten up.

It takes seconds for Kurogane to lube himself up. Then he pushes two slick fingers into Fai, smearing lube around inside. Fai throbs; Kurogane presses down on his prostate, and pleasure pulses inside him.

"You—you want this," Kurogane rasps, pulling his fingers out.

Fai could've laughed. "Please," he breathes instead, pushing up at Kurogane, his cock dripping onto the bed.

Kurogane growls. Then he fits his tip inside Fai's hole, lets it stretch Fai open, and then he's pushing inside, big and thick and hot. Fai's thoughts wipe blank.

He moans. He claws at the sheets, he spreads around Kurogane, and his body is thrumming, his breaths ragged. "K-Kuro—"

"Fuck," Kurogane whispers, sliding all the way in, until his balls tap on Fai's ass, and Fai's panting, needing more. "You're so damn tight."

Fai has no words, or breath, to respond. He rocks back onto Kurogane, his entire focus on the thick length inside him. It's heavy. It's solid, and hot, and it's _Kurogane_ fucking Fai, grasping his hips, thrusting inside.

Fai reaches down for his own cock. Kurogane bats his hand away, closes his fist around Fai's tip, and then fucks in, so hard that he forces Fai through the tunnel of his fingers, Fai's tip pushing out lewd and wet. Fai groans. And Kurogane begins to build a rhythm, pounding harder, his strokes sometimes missing Fai's prostate, sometimes hitting it, sending Fai's world spinning.

"K-Kuro," Fai says, and he's only thinking about Kurogane's back against him, the stutter of Kurogane's breath, Kurogane's hand sliding down his chest, touching his hard nipples, his flat belly.

"Want you," Kurogane murmurs against his shoulder. Then he thrusts in, hard and forceful, and Fai's cock jerks, so close to the edge that he's arching his back, praying for Kurogane not to stop, praying that Kurogane will come inside, fill him up—

Fai comes, and it's bright-white and he's spurting all over, pleasure washing through his torso, his body clenching so tight he can't breathe. His cock pulses and pulses and Kurogane swears behind him, his strokes growing frantic, his fingers closing tight around Fai's cock and shoulder.

Then he bites into Fai's shoulder and fucks in hard, and Fai feels the jerk of his cock inside, feels Kurogane tense. Kurogane comes inside him, panting, his body sweaty, his breath hot on Fai's skin.

For a long moment, all they do is pant, and breathe, and lean into each other. Fai sags into the mattress. Kurogane slides out of him, and turns him around.

When their eyes meet, Fai flushes. Can't believe he's just done that with Kurogane. Most perfect boy at school, with his full lips and sharp eyes. His roommate.

Kurogane's touched all of him. He's left his come inside Fai, and Fai knows the sinfulness of his body now, the taste of him. Doesn't know how the hell he got here, but he's not complaining.

But maybe this is just for today, and when they wake up tomorrow, they'll go back to being roommates. Maybe that'll be fine.

Fai tries to fight the sinking feeling in his chest.

"What're you thinking about?" Kurogane asks, his eyes narrowing.

Fai squirms. "Um."

"It wasn't good?" Kurogane glances down between themselves, their legs bare, the last dregs of come hanging from his tip.

Fai shakes his head vigorously. "No! No, not that it wasn't good," he says. "It was very good. Just... just that, well. What's going to happen to us now?"

Kurogane's gaze sharpens. He rakes his eyes over Fai, down Fai's body, then back up, and then he touches Fai's lips with his fingertips. "What do you want?"

Fai's heart leaps, and to say it isn't thudding would be a lie.

He wants everything. But knowing all that Kurogane is, knowing Kurogane's capabilities, and the sort of people he can date, and everything... Fai doesn't know how much of that he can ask for. Or whether he deserves any of it.

He looks down. "I don't know."

Kurogane's lips thin. "You just wanted the sex?"

Fai looks up at him in horror. "No!"

Kurogane relaxes. "Then what do you want?" he asks, watching Fai shrewdly. As though if he looked hard enough, he could pry all of Fai's secrets out of him.

Fai gulps, his pulse skittering. "I... I don't know," he says again, lamely. "You have lots of people out there who want you. I've seen those girls in class."

"I'm not interested in them," Kurogane says.

"The boys—"

"Not them, either."

"Then..." Fai looks at Kurogane, his thoughts twisting around each other. "Who...?"

"You."

Fai blinks blankly at him. Can't comprehend that. There's no one in their right mind who would love him, much less Kurogane. Kurogane's seen him tonight. The octopus. And Fai's lied to him, and...

Kurogane leans up, winds his fingers through Fai's hair. Then he leans in, slants his lips over Fai's, and kisses him. "I want you," he murmurs. "I want to take you out on dates. I've told you that. Is it so hard to believe?"

Fai doesn't move. Can't believe his ears. "The octopus—"

"You're still you," Kurogane whispers. "That's all I care about."

And maybe Fai's heart is so full it feels like bursting into a million pieces. "Oh."

"So... will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my boyfriend," Kurogane says. Then he flushes, so red it goes up all the way to his forehead. He looks away, frowning like he's embarrassed.

"Oh," Fai says. He can't breathe. Kurogane wants him. He wants more, and this... it's too much to understand. Fai doesn't have any dignity left, but he isn't an idiot. If Kurogane's asking... then Fai will grab the opportunity, hold on to it until Kurogane realizes he's made a mistake. "I'd like to."

Kurogane glances back at him, his eyes a little disbelieving, a little wide. In that moment, he looks boyish, uncertain. "Really?"

"Yes," Fai says. Feels like he's in some kind of alternate reality.

Then Kurogane kisses him, deep and tender, and Fai's toes curl. Feels like he could stop breathing, lose himself in Kurogane's lips, and never emerge.

"Good," Kurogane murmurs against his mouth. Then he cradles Fai against himself, and pulls the cover over them both. "Stay with me tonight. Don't go."

Fai relaxes against him, his heart pattering, then slowing to match Kurogane's heartbeat against his chest.

He's not going anywhere. He's found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, visit my tumblr for updates/etc: http://invisible-as-i-run.tumblr.com/


End file.
